Kerrigan's leviathan
|fgcolor= |image=LeviathanBattlecruiser SC2-HotS Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |create= |comiss= |early=Early 2505 |destroy= |race=Zerg |type=Leviathan |armaments=*Tentacles *Bile Swarm *Bio-Plasmid Discharge |FTL=Yes (warp space) |faction= Zerg Swarm |job=*Zerg Swarm base of operations |command=Sarah Kerrigan (early 2505—) |crew= |concattop= }} Sarah Kerrigan's leviathan was her mobile forward operational center during the Second Great War. History Rebuilding the Swarm After hearing about Raynor's "execution," a bitter Kerrigan traveled to the leviathan so that she could build the Swarm into a force of vengeance against Arcturus Mengsk. On board, she met Izsha and Abathur as they explained their roles to their queen.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12. As Kerrigan rebuilt her forces, the leviathan took her to Kaldir, Char, and Zerus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Harvest of Screams (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Domination (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan later learned from Mengsk that Raynor was alive, so she took the leviathan into Dominion space.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Leviathan (in English). 2013-03-12. Into Dominion Space Skygeirr Kerrigan was contacted by Alexei Stukov to head to Skygeirr Station, a hybrid breeding site. The station was successfully destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. Rescuing Raynor Kerrigan informed Raynor's forces of his survival,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. and they were able to ascertain his location—the Moros, a prison ship. The leviathan and Hyperion ambushed the Moros while it was refueling at Atlas Station. While Kerrigan fought her way through Dominion troops, the leviathan kept sending more and more zerg into the ship to reinforce their queen. When the Moros was set on self-destruct, Kerrigan has the leviathan stabilize the part of the ship where Raynor was being held. The rescue was successful.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. Assault on Korhal Kerrigan laid siege to Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. After wiping out the Dominion forces outside Augustgrad, the leviathan was brought to the surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. With the death of Mengsk and the battle's end, Kerrigan's forces returned to the leviathan and departed the planet to find and engage Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Unit The leviathan is the main story hub for the majority of the Heart of the Swarm campaign. While Kerrigan is able to call a leviathan unit to the battlefield, unlike the Hyperion her particular leviathan has no distinct unit presence. It is only seen in story mode space or cutscenes. Interior The leviathan has two sections that Kerrigan can interact with: Nerve Center This is where Kerrigan meets with her lieutenants to discuss plans for the Swarm. The majority of supporting characters are found here.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Kaldir background features (in English). 2013. Evolution Pit Abathur is found here. Here, zerg units can be upgraded/altered and variant strains unlocked through evolution missions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Evolution pit units (in English). 2013. Quotations :See Kerrigan's Leviathan Quotations References Category:StarCraft II Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II Category:Flagships